


Lullaby

by Miss_Barbara



Series: Every day in a new way. [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Barbara/pseuds/Miss_Barbara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cute moment between Evan and David</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Fififolle for the beta

It was almost funny, Evan mused as he was lying on his side, head held up by his right hand. If there was one person he knew that always moved it was Parrish. When he was in a meeting of some sort he would wiggle his fingers or play with his pen to entertain himself. If he was in a puddlejumper, his leg would bounce up and down much to the annoyance of the other people present. It wasn’t a conscious decision, it just happened.

Evan liked it best when David was observing or drawing a new and probably incredibly amazing-to-the-field-of-botany-plant. (It looked always just like a piece of weed to Evan.) He would lie on his stomach in front of the green plant and his entire body would be focused on just that. Except for his legs. They would move through the air without David even noticing. Evan had sketched him a few times like that, he was almost childlike at those moments.

But at night, when David was in his bed after a nightmare, he was pale with red eyes, sometimes his breathing hitched and he would curl up under the covers. He would just lie there, and a few times Evan had even checked if he was still breathing. A man with that much motion during the day shouldn’t be so lifeless when asleep.

David looked different now though, he was lying on top of the covers, loose limbs covering half the bed. A smile on his face and his hair sticking up at weird angles. It was bit long but it looked good on him, almost boyish. He still wasn’t moving and Evan found it nice that even on an alien planet during weird-ass alien rituals David would be his constant, his unmoving anchor.


End file.
